


Friends, Family, and Food (Comas)

by NewtsOfTheRoundTable



Series: Thominewt Oneshots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Thanksgiving AU, platonic thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtsOfTheRoundTable/pseuds/NewtsOfTheRoundTable
Summary: platonic thominewt tmr au where thomas botches the mashed potatoes but they turn out really good
Series: Thominewt Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Friends, Family, and Food (Comas)

**Author's Note:**

> potato gave me this prompt, it's a platonic thominewt au where thomas messes up the mashed potatoes on thanksgiving but they turn out really good. it's not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes *nervous laughter*

Thomas grinned and looked at the final product. It was Thanksgiving, and he had been helping his cousin, Frypan, prepare lunch. Still though, as he studied the dish closer, he realized that something looked a little off about the mashed potatoes that he had made...

"Hey, Thomas, how's it coming?" Frypan asked, walking up from behind him. Before Thomas could answer, though, he took a glance at the mashed potatoes and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Dude!" he exclaimed. "Those are...you used...Thomas!"

"What? I followed your instructions to the T," Thomas said defensively.

"Yeah, well, evidently not! You used shuckin' sweet potatoes!"

Thomas felt his face flush as he studied the dish again. "Oh. Well..." He sighed. "How was I supposed to know? They-they're both potatoes, anyways, so is it really that bad?"

"Is what that bad?" a familiar voice asked. Thomas looked over and saw his two best friends, Newt and Minho. The three had been friends since kindergarten, so they regularly celebrated holidays at each others' houses.

"This fool used sweet potatoes instead of regular ones!" Frypan explained, rolling his eyes.

Minho dissolved into laughter. "Thomas-you-I-oh, Jesus," he wheezed, clutching his side. "Nice going, shank."

"Slim it, Minho," Thomas grumbled, his face heating even more.

"Hey, I'm sure it's fine," Newt said, a little more thoughtful than his friend. "I mean, how bad can it really be?"

"Famous last words," Frypan muttered, but he was smiling ruefully. "Alright, let's give it a shot, I guess. Not like we really have time to redo 'em." He was right-ten minutes ago, they had told everyone that the meal would be ready in five minutes at the least.

Minho groaned, but when he saw Thomas and Newt share a grin, he cracked up again. His friends followed suit, and soon they were all laughing.

Frypan was the one who stopped first. "We still have a meal to serve, yknow," he said, and soon enough, the four were carrying dish after dish into the adjacent room to the awaiting diners.

A cheer went up amongst the younger kids-Frypan's cooking was renowned throughout their family. He had the nickname for a reason, after all. The older kids and adults had more self-control, though they all smiled when they saw the four of them bearing food. Soon enough, people were passing dishes back and forth and making small talk.

"Tom, can you pass me the mashed potatoes?" Teresa, his twin, asked. When Thomas nodded, his mouth already too full to answer verbally, and handed her the mashed potatoes, she frowned slightly at the dish but didn't say anything.

Frypan's eyes flicked over to her as she took a bite. Teresa's brow furrowed further. "Tom, did you make these?" she asked.

"Yeah...why?" Thomas asked nervously.

He shouldn't have worried, though-his sister slowly broke into a smile. "The sweet potatoes seemed like something you'd do." Seeing his downcast look, she hurriedly added, "no, no, it's good! Like, surprisingly...really good."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, but thanks," Thomas mumbled.

"No, I'm not! Really! Fry, tell him," she implored.

Her cousin eyed the potatoes with a fair amount of trepidation, but grudgingly took a bite. His sullen grimace was wiped clean from his face, however, replaced with a pleased look-albeit one with more than a little surprised mixed in. "Woah, she's right. It's really good!"

Having overheard Frypan's last statement, Minho looked up from his conversation with Newt. "Really?" he asked. "Let me try." Soon enough, he too was singing Thomas's praises-or, more accurately, the mashed potatoes' praises, resulting in almost everyone trying the dish, then immediately joining Minho in complimenting Thomas.

Thomas himself was getting redder and redder with each commendation. "Right...thanks," he mumbled awkwardly, one hand unconsciously coming up to rake through his hair. Still, though, he couldn't stop the proud smile from creeping onto his face.

"I'm never going back to regular mashed potatoes!" his little, brother, Chuck declared.

"Thanks, buddy," Thomas said, ruffling his hair with a grin.

The rest of the meal was relatively uneventful-mostly just people catching up with one another. Soon enough, Thomas's dad was bringing out the pies-apple, pumpkin, and pecan. He quickly served people their dessert with the help of his wife, and everyone started splitting off into smaller groups to have more personal conversations.

Thomas quickly claimed his pie-two small slices, one apple and one pumpkin-and sat on the couch. He beckoned his friends over with a wave, and they plopped down on either side of him.

"Tommy, I'm just sayin'," Newt started, taking a quick bite of pecan pie before continuing, "those mashed potatoes were...oddly delicious."

"Yeah," Minho chimed in around a mouthful of apple pie. "Like, you'd kind of expect it to be disgusting, but it was actually really good."

Thomas snorted. "Gee, thanks."

Minho stabbed at his pie, causing Newt to wince-his plate resembled a crime scene. "You're welcome." He paused, then added, "it really was good, though."

"Thanks," Thomas said again, more genuinely this time.

"Anytime, Tommyboy."

"What did you think?" Newt asked. "Did you try 'em?"

Thomas blushed, busying himself with finishing off his slice of pumpkin pie. "...no..." he mumbled.

"Tommy!" When his friend looked up, Newt met his eyes. "You need to try it. Seriously."

"Uh, about that," Minho said. "I think I saw Chuck finish them off-not that there was much left, or that we can really blame him."

"Great!" Newt said with a smile. "We have an excuse to make more!"

Thomas sighed. "Well, if you like it that much, then I'll just...leave more for you..."

"No, Thomas, you've got to try it," Minho told him. "How else will you know how good it is? What motivation will you have for making more if you've never tasted it?"

"I mean, if I hate it, I'll be less motivated to make it," Thomas started. Seeing his friends' faces, he sighed again. "Okay, fine. But not right now-I have pie to finish and a food coma to attend."

"You don't attend a food coma," Minho informed him. "But yes, I will join you for both the pie and the coma."

"Same here," Newt said. "A nap will do wonders."

"Definitely," Minho and Thomas answered at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

They quickly finished their pie and put away their dishes, and then went back to the couch. Thomas leaned on Minho's shoulder with a yawn, and his friend smiled. Before he could say anything, though, the brunette had already fallen asleep.

"Guess he really wasn't jokin' about the food coma," Newt remarked, punctuating his sentence with a yawn.

Minho yawned, too. "Jeez, that food coma is sounding more and more appealing." When Newt didn't immediately respond, he looked over and saw his friend curled up in the corner of the couch, out cold.

He smiled to himself, then propped his head on a pillow, careful to not disturb Thomas, who had started snoring softly.

Minho felt his phone buzz-probably his mom wondering when he was coming home-but his head was foggy enough that he didn't care, instead letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

Occasionally, one of them would open their eyes, but they always closed them soon after. In fact, despite the texts and calls from Minho and Newt's parents, none of them truly woke until hours later, when everyone else but Thomas's immediate family had left.

A good day, Thomas later thought. Much better than expected. Then again, with his friends, things always were.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it (despite me being a week late lol)! feel free to give me requests, just make sure you read my request guidelines that i put on my fic "more than he bargained for"


End file.
